Unbelieveable
by lemonface
Summary: "I'm Gwen Montgomery, and I think my mom's having an affair" I looked behind me thinking 'was that supposed to be funny' and behind me stood his amazingly beautiful girl and i was was interested in getting to know her. Rated T for now :
1. goth girl say what?

**Duncan's point of view!**

This is the third school I've been to in the past 2 years, I got kicked out of my last too, rather not go into it, everyone takes everything way to seriously and they all have the same type of personality, your either a complete nerd to wastes their entire life getting A+ of report cards or some stupid idiot who thinks your too cool for everyone, I'm neither of those things and really, couldn't give less of a shit about what everyone else around me was doing, I just wish something good would happen.

I had a girlfriend back at my old school, but she wouldn't let our relationship go public, she said it would 'ruin' her rep, sad isn't it?

Anyway, I find myself at the front office of my new school getting my locker code and some other report shit, it was the start of the year (I was expelled on the last day of school last year) so everyone had a new homeroom and classes.

The bell rang, I walked into my classroom to find most of the students standing around talking, until the teacher walked in.

"okay guys, sit down!" he sang as he walked in, everyone took their seats,

"I'm Mr. McLean, but I want everyone to call me Chris, it makes me sound cooler, okay I want everyone to go around saying one interesting fact about them"

A dude with a cowboy hat went first he stood up and spoke "I'm Geoff Carr and I like to party!"

"wonderful, next" Chris called

A blonde girl stood "I'm Bridgette Manson and I like to surf"

"classy, next!"

It went on and on until It was my turn, I stood up and spoke "I'm Duncan Whitehorse, I got kicked out of my last 2 schools and now I'm at this shithole"

"sucks to be you, next!"

The girl behind me stood up "I'm Gwen Montgomery, and I think my mom's having an affair"

I looked behind me thinking 'was that supposed to be funny?', and behind me stood his amazing beautiful girl, she looked around for a few seconds, everyone's face was stunned, then she sat down.

"shit happens, next"

When the next person spoke I stayed in my seat, stunned, was she joking? After everyone finished Gwen raised her hand "what?" Chris mumbled

"I needa pee" she said bluntly

"thanks for sharing, off you go"

As soon as she left that Geoff dude came up to me "new guy huh? Duncan was it?"

"yeah...hey was that girl serious about her mom?" I asked him

"Gwen? Wouldn't be surprised if she was, she's straight up about everything" he scratched the back of his neck.

"she never really talks, not even to me when I try and get her to open up, she's friends with a girl and guy in the year above us, I hear she's really popular out of school , as for homeroom, the only person she ever talks to is that girl over there, Leshawna" she pointed to a dark skinned girl with a ghetto booty on her phone texting she was actually kind of hot.

"do you talk to Leshawna?" I asked her

"yeah, pretty often, I asked her about Gwen but she never says anything, just that Gwen's got a lot going on in her life and we should let her open up when she's ready"

Gwen Montgomery, finally someone different, and I was determined to befriend her, for reasons unknown.


	2. something about gwen

**Note: I do NOT own total drama, but I wish I did. **

**On with the story!**

The thing that was different about this school to my other schools was that all the students would stay in this classroom and every time the bell rang a new teacher (science teacher, math teacher, English ect.) would come in and teach the same students, so all the people in my homeroom class would also be in my all my other classes.

Before I knew it the bell rang for recess, some students sat and ate in the classroom, I decided to go for a walk around, I noticed other students ate outside, the canteen was walk in, so you just grab your food and eat at random tables around the school. I looked around, and what caught my eye was that same Goth girl in my homeroom classes. She was lying on the grass with 3 other friends who – unsurprisingly were also gothic. One guy has blonde hair, the other had black with a blue fringe and the girls hair was pink. Go figures.

I found my feet shuffling towards them,

"Yo Duncan!"

I turned around a saw Geoff sitting with a bunch of people, motioning me to come over, I walked over to him.

"these a few other peeps from our class – this is Tyler, Bridgette, Courtney, Justin, Cody and Trent"

I nodded, then looked back at Gwen who know had a cigarette in her hand that the blonde dude was lighting, a smoker aye? Go figures, I guess.

"Why are you looking at them?" I turned my head and saw Courtney.

"what's wrong with them?" I raised my eyebrow,

She let out a small laugh "everything, the girl with the pink hair, Pixie, will screw anyone with a penis"

"she's really mean too, I ran into her in the hall by accident and she said if I run into her again she'll but all my hair off" Bridgette added.

"yeah, and the blonde guy, Brodie" Courtney went on "sketchiest guy at this school, sells every drug accept heroin"

"he went to my our middle school" Tyler added "he was so dumb, he asked me how to spell Potato"

"then we have the guy with the black and blue hair, Reaper, has a foster mother, who is supposably the biggest bitch to walk the earth, he can hack and program anything, plus he shoplifts a lot" Courtney went on.

"he got me hooked up with this program that lets me download any app for free on my Iphone, but he made me pay him $70 bucks" Cody added

"and then we have Gwen, or Gwendolyn, whatever you prefer" Courtney continued "she is super crazy, she came the last year of middle school, she moved from, um, I think it was Vegas, but whatever, I cant remember a day that year she wasn't doing something completely crazy, when we had sport as soon as the bell rang, she wouldn't go to the change rooms, even if people were standing around, she would just start changing into her sport uniform, she would argue with the teachers over everything, she never laughed, and when I tried to reach out to her she didn't even look at me"

"she's hot though, I asked her out but she told me if I didn't get out of her face she would break mine in half" Cody gave a nervous laugh.

"maybe something happened in Vegas?" I suggested

"doesn't excuse anyone for acting like a right bitch" Courtney Replied.

"so you all went to the same middle school?" I asked

Geoff nodded "accept for Justin"

"I'm going to get some juice, anyone want?" Trent offered.

"yeah, ill come with you" I got up and walked with the dude who strangely reminded me of Elvis Presley.

"Trust me man, if you want to get laid go for Pixie but if you keen on Gwen I wouldn't recommend it" Trent said while we were walking, I gave him a look that was like 'what are you on about'

He chuckled "I asked her out in middle school as well, she told me she didn't have time to deal with losers like me and walked away,"

"what about her friends?"

"there totally normal- for her, their all a bunch of freaks, well that's what everyone says, I don't really know what I think of them, everyone has their own group and nobody really talks to anyone outside their group, that's just how this school is"

"sounds pretty stupid if you ask me"

"Brodie is in our year, the class next to us, Pixie and Reaper are in the year above us and as you know, Gwen's in our class"

"what's that got to do with anything?"

Trent laughed "just thought id let you know, you seem pretty interested in them"

Recess soon ended, id always rock up to class when the lesion started, NONE of our teachers would let us talk, as soon as the bell rang, I looked behind me and was about to say something to Gwen but before I could, she grabbed her bag and ran out into the hallway, I don't think she even noticed I was going to say something to her, or she just didn't care.

The next day I watched towards my classroom, I looked at the seat and noticed that girl Lashawna sitting in it talking to Gwen, I walked up to them, as soon as she saw me she smiled,

"what's up danger boy? I'm Lashawna"

"hey" I greeted,

"well I better move" Lashawna turned her head back to Gwen and smiled "I think danger boy wants his seat back"

I heard Gwen let out a small laugh, they were wrong, looks like she does have a sense of humour, makes talking to her seem a whole lot easier, as soon as Lashawna left I claimed my seat.

I turned around and spoke, but I don't think what came out of my mouth was really appropriate "so about what you said yesterday, about your mom? Were you serious about that?"

Gwen looked up at me "what do you mean? Of course I was serious, who would joke about something like that."

_More like who would say something like that as an introduction,_ I thought, "who do you think your moms having an affair with?" I asked her

Gwen stared at me for a second "and just what gives you the right to ask me a question like that?"

"well, you said you stood up and said that yesterday I didn't think youd mind if I asked a few questions" I defended

"Chris said to say an interesting fact about yourself, not play a game of 20 questions; anyways I'm pretty sure your little group of buddies are staring at us right now, so maybe you should all go run off playing cops and robbers"

as soon as she said that I turned around and saw Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Justin and Cody staring at me, and Courtney was giggling. I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

"alright kiddos!" Chris said as he walked into the room "ive decided since none of you'd wouldn't shut up yesterday that this classroom needs a new seating plan!"

The class groaned, we ended up having to pick the seat we were sitting at out of a cookie tin, I got the seat second from the back, which was an awesome seat if I may say.

Gwen ended up getting the seat behind me, talk about coincidence, I decided to try talking to her again.

"so I heard in middle school, you would get change in front of everyone, including guys without caring, is that true?" I asked with a smirk, knowing she would have to answer my question.

"yeah so? Like a care what any of those losers thought, its nothing they haven't seen when they accidently walk in on their parents or whatever, and anyways its not like I was fully stripping and I had my bra and undies on and you want to believe everything people say about me? Whatever its probably true" Gwen rolled her eyes.

I just chuckled, Gwen gave me a death stare "why are you even talking to me, by what you've told me your new friends have obviously made me sound like the words craziest girl"

"oh come on, like I'm going to listen or care what a bunch of school kids say, trust me, I'm not that kind of person" I said fixing my Mohawk.

"I don't trust you, I don't even know you" Gwen got up and grabbed her bag "just leave me alone" and with that she stormed out of the classroom.

I looked around, everybody was staring at me, I turned around and looked to the front.

Whatever, I'm not giving up that easy.

**A/N - Wow I wasn't expecting that many reviews in my last chapter! Keep them up and ill be updating sooner! I really hope you liked this chapter, what did you think? Ill give you a hint about this story: something happened to Gwen when she was living in Las Vegas. **

**Review yes? **

**Till next time! xxx**


	3. at least he cooked you dinner!

**NOTE: it is clear but unfortunate that I do NOT own total drama, you gottabe smoking some serious crack if you think someone like ME could own something so amazing! **

**Here you go my lovely people. **

Listening to Chris shoot on and on about some stupid history test we had next week was really starting to piss me off, I looked out the window and something caught my eye- it was…you guest it, Gwen.

This was about 20 minutes after she walked out, she was standing near the pools just staring at the water.

"what the hell is she doing?" I turned around and saw Trent standing next to my seat. "told you she was crazy, she just ran out of class and went to the pools? Its not even hot!" Trent laughed.

I told back and looked out the window…she was gone. I signed.

"kid with the green shirt! Get back in your seat!" Chris called out to Trent.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

"and that's when the Olympics decided to start lettings girls compete, back in- oh well looks who back to join us" Chris said looking at the door, I turned around, it was my favourite Goth girl.

"I was with the nurse" Gwen mumbled walking towards her desk,

"can I see your pass?" Chris started,

"lost it" Gwen smiled,

Chris walked up to her "well I suggest you go back and get another one"

"why? I'm here aren't I?"

"don't give me that attitude!" Chris yelled getting closer and closer to Gwen.

"okay first of all get out of my face!" Gwen snapped taking a few steps back "you smell like an airport bathroom, second why are you freaking out over a stupid hall pass, its not like you care about anyone in this class, and you cant teach for shit!"

The whole classes mouths fell wide open, I, on the other hand couldn't help but grin, this chicks got guts.

Chris stood there totally owned, and finally spoke "to the principles office! Don't come back into my class until you learn a little thing called respect!"

Gwen didn't say anything else, she turned her boots around and walked out the door.

Gwen never came back to class that day, after school everybody went out to their cars and bus stops, I was headed to the front office to collect a few papers they wanted my mom to sign, as I was walking in, Gwen was walking out.

"hey rebel" I greeted the Goth,

she looked at me "stalking me now I see?"

I chuckled "not even, why were you in the office?"

"principle Anderson made me stay in his office and do my work the whole day, needless to say, his office smells like soup, I hate going in there" Gwen huffed, folding her arms.

I couldn't help back laugh "seriously? Why don't you just zone out when Chris is talking?"

"because then you fail, and end up working at the circus shovelling up elephant shit" Gwen answered using her tongue to move around her tongue ring, which was a total turn on.

"you should totally come by my house and help me out with my homework, you know? To avoid getting a career cleaning up after people" I smirked at her.

She let out a small 'ha' and spoke "maybe you should ask Courtney, trust me, she's more into you than ill ever be", and with that she walked right passed me heading out the school exit.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gwen's point of view. 

As much as I hate talking to Duncan, I really should have taken him up on his offer because, well, I hate being at home.

I parked my car outside and walked in, I saw my dad cooking dinner,

"hey dad" I greeted, chucking my keys on the deck.

"hey buster!" my dad laughed, buster was my nickname, for reasons even I'm not sure of.

"where's mom?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"she has to work late….looks like its just me and you tonight!" I smiled the best I could, working late my ass, I heard her on the phone to my godmother Lexi telling her she doesn't give two shits about work.

Oh yeah, my parents had me baptised, but I'm a total atheist, I told them 2 years ago that I didn't believe in God anymore, mom went total shitty but dad told me to believe in whatever makes me happy.

"so how was school?" dad asked setting plates down on the table

"yeah it was alright" _would__have__been__better__if__Duncan__would__leave__me__the__hell__alone._

"you made any new friends? Or are you still hanging around Pixie, Reaper and Brodie?" dad sat down, I followed.

"still chilling with them, I have an in-class friend, Lashawna, but she's totally different from us"

"your all different, you know that."

"I guess"

"so" dad went on, a large smile formed on his lips "meet any boys?"

Something shot through my spine, I frowned "don't go there dad"

"woah, hey I didn't mean it like that Buster"

"well, then, shut up" I sneered, he was really pushing it, I cant believe he brought up something like that,

"I just thought, that, well it's a new school, new students and well, were not in Vegas anymore…"

"dad seriously shut up! I don't want to talk about that shit! I don't even want to think about other guys, why would you bring that up anyway? You know how hard it is for me!" I snapped, tears forming in my eyes.

"Gwen, honey, I'm so sorry-" I cut him off.

"I got homework to do, goodnight" I wiped my eyes and stormed to my room. Why did he have to bring that up? He knows what talking about it does to me.

**Duncan's point of view. **

Everyday at this school gets more and more interesting, I don't think ive ever gone to school three days in a row but I found myself shuffling towards my classroom. I walked towards my seat, I turned around seeing Gwen looking bored as usual.

"hey" I greeted her,

When he eyes met mine, she smiled "hey, what's juvy like? I heard the first timers get ass-raped"

I bursted out laughing "who the hell told you that? Id smash any queer gay boy who tried to rape me, but still, juvy isn't exactly a trip to Disneyland"

"queer day boy? You're a homophobic now?" Gwen raised her eyebrow,

I shook my head "no, but I wouldn't be comfortable if one came onto me, it be freakier than if a fat chick did"

Gwen let a out a tiny laugh "whatever flouts you boat, are you still on parole?"

I nodded "yep, and my parole officer follows me around like a bad smell"

"so, if you fuck up again than you get sent back to juvy?"

Why was she so interested in juvenile hall? There's nothing special about it…

"yeah" I nodded "don't you know anyone who's been to juvy?"

Gwen looked at the floor and bit her lip, then she looked up and shook her head "nope"

I raised my eyebrow "fair enough then…"

Gwen stared at me, she squinted her eyes for a second then spoke "have I seen you before? Like somewhere in the past? Before school I mean"

"I doubt it, why?"

"I just relised all of a sudden you look like somebody I saw once…never mind" she rested her head in her hand and looked out the window, like she was this morning before I walked in the classroom.

"your probably mistaking me for someone you met in Vegas, I mean, you lived there before you moved here right?"

Gwen's eye shot back at me "how did you know that?"

"Courtney told me"

Gwen huffed a laugh "of course she did, her nose is always in other peoples business, hey just like you right? Even though she would deny it, she's so into you"

I raised my eyebrow "how do you know that"

Gwen motioned her head "she's been looking at you ever since you walked through the door"

I turned around, Courtney quickly shot her head back to Bridgette and Geoff,

"I don't dig goodie two shoes girls, I tend to go for the more, out there type of girls" I grinned at her

"Pitty, I don't think pixie would date you, she's too, adventurous for that"**(****A/N:****adventurous****is****her****way****of****called****her****best****friend****a****slut,****hahaha)** Gwen smirked back

I shook my head and grinned back "I wasn't talk about pixie"

Gwen let out a small laugh "whatever"

**Thankyou for ALL you lovely reviews from last chapter, meant heaps please review to this chapter, it would mean a lot, thankyou!**

**Till next time! xxx**


	4. weed and what happend in vegas,

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA!**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING, DRUGS AND OTHER RANDOM CRAP, THANKYOU **

**Gwen's POV, **

Dad really pissed me off last night, I have no idea why I was all of a sudden acknowledging Duncan's existence, while Chris was gibber gabbering on about eggs or something I decided to go out and ditch. I raised my hand.

"what is it goth girl?" he mumbled

"I'm going to see the nurse, I wont be back so don't worry about telling me to get a 'hall pass' okay?"

"fine, go."

I got up with my bag and left, I didn't even bother to go to sick bay, but I doubt Chris would waste his time asking the nurse, so whatever.

As soon as I got out of the school doors I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around and noticed Duncan was following me "I thought I smelled failure" I said with my smirk.

He laughed "I wouldn't be calling me the failure because, well, I don't think you know where the nurse's office is"

I smiled "why are you stalking me Duncan?"

"stalking? Sounding a bit up yourself babe"

"hey, I'm just saying how it is" I crossed my arms, then a smile grew across my face "wanna have some fun?" I asked Duncan

"what you have in mind?" he smiled back at me.

**A 10 minute walk later, Duncan's POV**

I found myself following Gwen in front of an abandoned warehouse, I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of scare, I mean, she's a goth chick I barely know, and sure I dig her, but she's been snappy as me since she met me and until today when she started being nice to me, what if she has a friend who's waiting for me to walk through those half broken downs to cut my head of with a machete?, oh well nobody lives forever, and I doubt she's that crazy.

"what the hell is this?' I asked calmly.

"an old abandoned house you douche bag, even my five year old cousin could have guessed that one." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"and I thought you were starting to warm up to me" I smirked.

Ignoring my comment Gwen walked up the to the front door "coming?"

I walked up to wear Gwen was, before she opened the door I bit my lip, Gwen looked back at me,

"watch out Duncan, the boogie man might come out and kill us" Gwen started laughing,

"your hilarious, now open the stupid door" I said, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Inside was full of webs, old furniture, kind of what you see in the movies but everything was spread apart or upside down, with a smashed mirror and the curtains were on the floor and surprisingly, didn't have any tears, it just looked old.

"damn" I commented, looking around "how'd you come across this place?"

"Pixie, Reaper, Brodie and I bring our voodoo dolls here and place curses on everyone who tries to cross us." Gwen answered bluntly.

My eyes widened as I stared at her, was she serious?

I got my answer when Gwen bursted out laughing "dude, I'm totally kidding, I'm not that crazy"

Why was she being so nice to me today? And what's with the suddon change of mood?

"okay dude, you so happy its scaring the hell out of me, why'd you even take me here? The other day you were telling me to leave you alone" I reasoned. Gwen looked at me, her smile dropped.

"Brodie and I come here to do weed and, well, other drugs" she let out a small laugh "I have a bag of weed on me, Brodie is sick today and getting high along is so boring!, so I got to thinking since you're here you should make yourself usefull and get high with me" she pulled a bag of cannabis from her bag and threw it at me.

I caught it, and looked back at Gwen who was digging out…a bong? And a lighter? I see she planned ahead for today, probably not with me though.

"so, Mr. Whitehorse, you ready?"

I raised my eyebrow "for weed? Babe, ive smoked more weed then you've had hot dinners"

Gwen huffed "whatever helps you sleep at night"

**Half an hour later. Gwen's POV.**

"and I was like WOW MAN!" Duncan laughed, I started cracking up laughing, then my phone buzzed.

"hold up gee, phone call coming in" I said flipping my phone up "aye reap! What's the word hummingbird?"

"Gwen where the hell are you? And what are you going?" reaper asked me, I could hear him laughing, probably because I was off my tree.

"oh, you know, just looking at Duncan's dick" I laughed, I looked up at Duncan who was covering his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Duncan? The punk dude who sits with those dogs who always look over at us? why are you with him?" reaper asked, he didn't sound annoyed, just curious.

"aw reap! He aright, he isn't like those aholes!" man, I was sounding like a wannabe gangster.

"whatever you say Gwen, holla if you need me, okay?" reaper said,

"thanks babygee, catch!" wow I am off my face.

"staring at my dick aye?" Duncan flirted

I laughed "I'm hungry, we going down to the nearest gas station to pick up a pie or what?"

Duncan got up, and started to wobble a bit, when he helped me up he fell back onto a chair and I fell on top of him "nice balance idiot" I mumbled getting off him, trying to control my own legs.

"you loved it" Duncan laughed,

"come on!" I whined "if I die of starvation my ghost will come back and haunt the shit out of you Whitehorse"

Duncan started cracking up laughing, I soon followed, wow.

we soon got out pies, and after a while we became normal again, well, it anyone considers a Goth and annoying punk kid with a bunch of piercings normal, we decided to kill time by watching a movie,

**Duncan's POV.**

It was about 10 minutes into the movie and I decided to try something out, I put my hand on Gwen's thigh to see how she would react, she looked at me, softly grabbed my hand and…bit it!

"fuck!" I screamed, there was hardly anyone in the cinema so it didn't really matter,

"next time ill bite it off" Gwen warned shoving popcorn in her mouth,

I wasn't expecting her to be okay with me putting my hand there but I didn't think she would bite me, she really is crazy…

But crazy is way more interesting.

"that was such a waste of time…" I complained after the movie had ended.

"beats sitting around playing checkers" Gwen replied, "anyways schools almost out, I gotta go do something before schools out"

"and what might that be?" I smirked raising my eyebrow.

"nothing that concerns a pervert like you" Gwen smiled

"I only wanted to see how you would react, I told you that" I defended.

"well thanks for today, its been a real slice" Gwen chirped walking off into an alleyway that lead to a park,

"Ill talk to you later then?" I called out after her,

She turned around "more than likely, unless one of us dies, which hopefully doesn't happen"

I smiled "ill come save you if someone tries to hurt you" Gwen just laughed, turned around and kept walking.

And that's when I thought to myself, what am I going to do now? I wrote a fake note saying I had an appointment after Gwen left and schools out in less than an hour so there's no point in going back…

My phone went off, it was Geoff, "hey dude" I answered the phone.

"man, where are you?"

"decided to ditch, why?"

"thought so, where all going to maccas after school, you in?"

"alright"

"sweet"

We said out goodbyes and hung up, by the time I got to McDonalds they would probably be on their way.

**Gwen's POV.**

Apart from the fact Duncan tried to feel me up today, he's actually a pretty cool person to get high with, plus he paid for the popcorn, I wouldn't say that I'm going to invite him to hang out in my group. Ehh.

I walked into my physiatrists office, I got there twice a week after school, once I got their I knocked on the door, since it was her house she always answered.

"hey Gwen, your early today" she greeted me, smiling.

"yeah, I skipped school" I confessed walking in.

"I see, hungry? Thirsty?" she offered.

"nah thanks Blaineley" I replied, sitting down.

"hows everything been?" she asked sitting down.

I went quite for a minute, "its been okay, I guess, I'm no where near over it, but I'm getting there…" I replied staring at my bracelet.

_-flashback-_

_it was Gwen's birthday, she had just turned 15, it was a school day and she was at her locker, a pair of hands when over her eyes. _

"_guess who?" _

"_santa?" Gwen laughed, _

"_hows you know?" the voice said removing his hands, it was Gwen's boyfriend Alex. _

"_happy birthday beautiful" he said hugging Gwen tightly, _

"_thanks" Gwen smiled, _

"_got you this" Alex said holding out a box, Gwen opened it – it was a necklace with a 8 charms on it,_

"_we have been together 8 months, so I put 8 charms on it, ill keep buying you charms every month until we cant fit anymore on" Gwen smiled and hugged Alex, "thankyou so much!"_

"_I love you babe" Alex whispered in my ear _

"_I love you too" _

_That night all of Gwen's friends went out for dinner that Gwen's dad has paid for, he didn't go because he wanted it to be just for Gwen and her friends. Gwen loved all her friends and especially Alex. The night was amazing, after dinner everyone left, and Alex and Gwen were the only ones waiting for their parents to pick them up. _

_**Gwen's POV.**_

_Then 4 drunk guys in there 20s or older came up to them, _

"_look at this Greg, young love." One of them laughed _

"_adorable!" the other one joked laughing. _

"_what you kids doing out so late?" _

"_its only 10" Alex replied _

"_don't get smart with me you little shit" the tallest one snapped, _

"_hey the girls kinda hot" _

"_stay away from her Alex said grabbing my arm. _

"_don't tell me what to do you stupid kid!" one of the guys said grabbing my arm, _

"_fuck off!" Alex yelled, the guy who grabbed me let me go and punch Alex in the face_

"_Alex!" I yelled, but one of the others guys got out a gun and pointed it at me "shut up bitch!" _

_He turned the gun to Alex "you gonnabe a smart ass little shit now?" _

_I stood in silence, scared out of my mind, until one of them spoke "come on Greg, leave that shithead alone, lets go" _

"_fine" Greg said, but he stumbled back, and…pulled the trigger, I screamed so loud people came running out of the restaurant into the car park, the guys ran away. I ran to Alex and held his face, I knew he was already dead, I felt my tears pour down on his face, a lady who came out of the restaurant called the ambulance and the police._

_That night was the worse night of my life, seeing my boyfriend die, his funeral was horrible, and after the funeral I couldn't stand to be around people, I ignored everyone at school and became really depressed, my parents decided move to another city, that's Gwen I became goth, when everyone thought I was weird, and I guess I am, I meant Reaper, Pixie and Brodie who helped me through everything and I owe them so much. _

_-end of flashback-_

"your still close with Brodie, Reaper and Pixie?" Blaineley asked, I nodded.

"what about your cool ghetto friend?" I laughed "Lashawna yes, and this kid I met in high school, his names Duncan, I was pretty mean to him at the start of this year but he's actually a really cool guy to talk to"

"does he know about Alex" Blaineley asked

I shook my head "I'm not telling him anytime soon either, he will just wanna know all the facts and shit, plus he's a pervert"

Blaineley laughed "what about your family? How's things going with that?"

I looked down "moms never home, dad claims she at her book club but I don't reckon she is"

"have you spoken to you dad?"

I shook my head "how can I? it would ruin everything"

"maybe, you should talk to your mom, be straight up with her and ask her, just don't make it sound like your attacking her"

I played with a charm on my bracelet "maybe"

**R E V I E W ! ! ! **


	5. dont you just love confrontation?

******READ VERY IMPORTANT!******

**I know it's been months and I'm so freaking sorry! I'm a horrible person for leaving you all hanging! If anyone is still interested in my story please read now off to chapter 5!**

**Gwen's P.O.V!**

After thanking Blaineley, my physiatrist, I headed out the door and started my solo journey home. While I was walking I had 3 things on my mind; my mom, Alex and Duncan. I decided that tonight would be the night I would confront my mom, ask her if anything's going on; you know, MAYBE give the whole 'is something wrong? You can tell me anything' crap, I know she probably won't tell me if I ask her straight up, but if she is having an affair I will find out eventually...

I bit my lip, god damn it, there's no way she's going to admit it too me, she knows how I would react, id go ape- tell her I hate her and tell her that if she doesn't get out of the house id pull all her hair from her head... or something like that.

I sighed kicking the pebble along the sidewalk; Blaineley said I should tell Duncan about Alex, she claims it might help me...

but I already told Leshawna, Brodie, Reaper and Pixie, and it helped A LOT, but with Duncan its different, I hardly know him and he always seems to be sticking his big fat head in my business all the time, and he looks like the guy who wouldn't give a damn, he'll probably just be like "hey, get the hell over it causes life goes on"

I groaned out loud... okay maybe the weed has gotten to my head and I'm over reacting or something but I don't trust anyone...at all. Not even my friends and especially not my family. Lost in thought I felt someone bump into me.

"owf" I puffed, before looking at the culprit, and speak of the devil, it was Mr. Juvenile himself.

"shit, sorry... oh hey Pasty, long time no see" He smirked at his not-so-funny joke, I was about to reply when I was who was standing next to him; Bridgette, Geoff and Courtney, and they were eyeing me like they just saw a dog walk on its back legs, why? Well I guess that's the question of the day.

I glared back to them; who noticed this and looked away, all except Duncan of course, "well it's good to see your not dead or anything" He laughed, tapping me on the arm lightly, I just kept glaring at his 'friends' who kept on taking glances back at me as they spoke, see that's what pisses me off the most about this school, everyone thinks they're so damn great and that if someone a little different their casts as a weirdo, like I care what these losers think anyway.

"Gwennny!" Duncan sang trying to get my attention, waving his arm in front of my face,

"If you like your teeth you won't call me that again" I warned moving my eyes so they were now focusing of the delinquent himself.

He laughed "where have you been?" he asked eyeing the path I was walking on,

I grinned widely "curiosity killed the cat, you know."

He grinned back and replied "I'll take my chances"

I focused my eyes back on Bridgette, Geoff and Courtney who were staring at me again, I felt my fists tighten as I yelled out "take a picture it will last longer!"

They looked taken back for a second "you're so rude" Courtney scoffed, taking a sip of her milkshake,

"I'm not the one staring" I lowered my voice a little bit, but still made it sound threatening, it good that I'm Goth because not many people try to mess with me.

"guys chill" Duncan stepped in, preventing this pointless crap from continuing, but like id give up without a fight,

"careful Duncan, date her and you'll become her bitch" I sneered, still glaring at Courtney,

"what's that supposed to mean?" Courtney asked, raising her voice a little,

"well your smart what do you think it means?" a smiled came to my lips as I replied, crossing my arms while I did so.

"why do you have to be so weird and negative all the time? Maybe if you changed your outfit and personality you'd become more socially acceptable within out school and not those freaks you hang out with outside at Goth clubs and shit, yeah I've heard the stuff that goes on there, your just a drug addict" Courtney scoffed

I laughed "proves how much of a life you have, considering you think you know everything about mine, you've got no idea what you're talking about, and bitch you call my friends freaks again ill send you flying to Mexico"

Before Courtney could reply Geoff interrupted "okay we should really get going, coming Duncan?"

Duncan shook his head "nah ill talk to you later Geoff" Geoff nodded and walked off with the girls, as soon as they were out of hearing distance Duncan laughed "you got balls of steal girl!" he nudged me on the arm.

"don't touch me" I spat grabbing my arm, Duncan's smirk faded "what's wrong?"

"why are you even talking to me? Its socially unacceptable according to your darling Courtney" I scoffed crossing my arms, still making eye contact.

"okay first off; she's not my darling, I think the dopes gotten to your head, second; babe, I've been to juvy 3 times already you really think I'm counted as socially acceptable, and thirdly I'm talking to you because you happen to be a hell of a lot more interesting than everyone else at our school" was Duncan's answer,

"you really are stupid aren't you?" I started "you really think you'll ever be able to understand me? Or be my friend? I'm not like that Duncan, and I'm not some stupid science project that you can just go around studying!" with every passing word I felt my voice rising higher and higher, I'm just so sick of people thinking they understand me.

"I never said that!" Duncan snapped back, then lowered his voice again "I just, I felt like from the start that I wanted to get to know you, everyone I've ever known has just bored the crap out of me up until I met you, yeah I did think maybe we'd become friends but would it be such a bad thing if we were?"

I stayed silent for a moment before looking back up at him and replying a simple "yes"

"why?" Duncan looked really serious; it was kind of freaking me out.

"because"

"because why?"

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say, what reason I could possibly give him in order to leave me alone, I felt Duncan place his hands on both my shoulders and looked me in the eyes "give me one reason why we should be friends, and I'll leave you alone"

"because I'm a freak" I blurted out sub-consciously; what? The guy was making me feel uneasy... ironic how I hang out with Goths and normally we make people feel uneasy.

"bullshit" Duncan protested "you're the coolest person I know"

"you obviously don't know a lot of people then" I huffed, he chuckled "I'm serious though"

I looked up at Duncan again, that's when I snapped "you know Duncan, There's 5 ½ inches between your ears and it's basically empty so just stay the hell away from me!"

I turned to walk away but Duncan grabbed my arm "I can't, you haven't giving me that reason to stay away from you yet" he had the biggest smart-ass grin on his face.

"you truly are an idiot" I mumbled, turning back to face him,

"ouch, that one hurt" Duncan put his hand over his chest pretending to be wounded, I couldn't help but grin.

"see I got you to smile? That's what FRIENDS do!" Duncan cheered, throwing his fist in the air like he just won a marathon.

"look, I'm sorry, okay? My heads never in the right place anymore" I spoke softly, rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"it's all good, your just lucky I got the patience for you!" Duncan nudged me, this time I let out a small laugh "alright Vandal Boy, it's been a ball, well not really; but I'm going home"

I started to walk off until Duncan caught up to me "what are you doing?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion,

"uhh, my house is this way too" He chuckled, I just smiled and kept walking, "fair enough".

**Duncan's POV. **

I've never had this much patience with anyone, I mean saying this girls bipolar is putting it mildly, one minute she's shouting me weed the next she's screaming at me to go away. Usually if someone does that I just tell them where to shove it and go find something else to do, but with Gwen it's different, she's obviously gone through some serious bullshit in her life and I'd be an idiot to bring it up now considering I just got her to stop screaming at me.

"so where's your house, trouble child?" I turned my head to the side as I heard Gwen speak, "not far, like 8 minutes away, what about you?"

"eh, about a 3 minute walk after that alleyway" Gwen answered pointing towards the alleyway on the other side of the road.

"is going through alleyways another Goth thing? Because you seem to be doing it about" I chuckled, stopping as she started to cross the road before turning back and replying "I don't know, is stalking me another juvy boy thing?"

"touché" I muttered, smirking at her "see you tomorrow then?"

"catch!" Gwen called out as she kept walking tossing her hand back that probably would pass as a wave, I signed as I started to walk back to my house.

Both my parents are cops and they don't end work until 10pm tonight, so the one thing on my mind was what I was going to make myself for dinner, if I wrote a book about my life it would be a best seller don't you think? how pathetic.

**Gwen's POV. **

I'm such an idiot, why do I always have to snap at Duncan? I don't even get why he's still hanging around me, I'm such a bitch to him sometimes, well, most of the time, it's probably because I shouted him weed that he's still sticking around, whatever.

As soon as I walked into the house I saw my mom talking on her cell phone "no I already told I can't-" her eyes shot up and looked at me "I'll call you back" she said hitting the end call button and looking back up at me "hey Gwen, how was your day?" she greeted smiling at me sweetly, it seemed so off.

"medium, how was yours?" I asked, glancing at her phone

"oh, you know, work is work" she let out a small laugh, fiddling with her cell,

"who were you on the phone with?" I asked, walking towards the fridge and out my mineral water.

"just a client," she replied causally, my mom worked helping people with their debts, probably the most boring job in hell if you ask me.

"where's dad?"

"oh he went down to the supermarket to pick up some milk, were all out"

"well obviously were out or he wouldn't be going to get milk" I said in a matter-of-fact tone, why couldn't she go out and get the milk herself, she spends enough time 'out' anyway,

My mom seemed to have just shrugged it off by changing the subject "oh I forgot to ask, how was your appointment with Blaineley?"

"it was okay, like always" I answered taking a sip of my mineral water,

"what did you two talk about?" she asked learning her arms on the counter,

"oh, you know, just some personal stuff" I replied, putting extra attention on the word personal,

"is something wrong?" she raised her eyebrow

"why do you think something's wrong? Because I'm not telling you what I told my physiatrist? you have your secrets and I have mine" I took another mouthful of water,

"secrets?" my mom raised her eyebrow

"yeah...you know, stuff that could hurt people if they found out what it was for example"

"Gwen, what are we talking about here?"

"why don't you take a wiiiiiiiiiiiiiild guess?" I shot her a grin that was bigger than Texas.

"you know I hate guessing games, so maybe you should just tell me"

"I think you might be breaking one of your precious commandments, you know, being a religious woman and all" I answered, turning my smirk into a frown, eyeing my mother carefully.

My mom looked taken aback "which one would that be?"

"the 7th one" I answered still eyeing her, as a kid my mom made me go to church on Sundays, so I'm aware with the 10 commandments, even though I think religion is as real as leprechauns and wizards. But don't worry, were not one of those freaky ass religion families.

My mom's eyes went as wide as plates "w-what? That's crazy Gwen."

"why is it crazy? Because it's the truth?" I glared at her.

"Gwen" my mom started "I'm not cheating on your father why would you even think that?"

"I have my reasons"

My mom opened her mouth to speak but my interrupted as the front door opened "hey it's my two favourite girls!" my dad cheered as he put the shopping bags on the counter.

"hey honey" my mom greeted him with a smile on her face, but my eyes didn't leave my mom for a second.

"everything alright Gwen?" my dad asked, my eyes slowly moved to him, a bright smile crept to my face as I replied "oh, yeah, everything's just peachy"

**A/N: read and review? even though I hardly deserve it! **

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL! **


	6. do it gwen!

Gwen's POV.

As soon as I got to school I ran into my class faster than a bullet, "Leshawna!" I called out running towards her desk "help. Needed. Now!"

"sure, what's up girl?" Leshawna raised her eyebrow smiling at me, I grabbed the chair that was next to the desk next to Leshawna's and sat in it, turning the face her.

"okay, I know this is going to sound totally weird but just go with it, how can you tell is someone is hiding something?" I asked, pulling the chair closer to her so only the two of us could hear.

"just a tad random girl" Leshawna laughed, drinking her morning latte.

"yeah, I know, but I didn't know who else to go to, us Goths are straight up about everything but you deal with two faced bitches on a daily bases – NOT saying your one and maybe not even your really close friends or whatever but-" Leshawna cut me off.

"whoa whoa girl slow down, you're going a mile a minute; how much coffee you this mornin'?" Leshawna raised her eyebrow,

"I don't know! I was up all night so probably about 11, but that's no-" I was cut off again

"11? Are you trippin girl? Your hearts gonna die if you have anymore!"

I signed "I know... I just really gotta figure out-"

"If your mama committing 'adultery' as the Catholic Church likes to put it?"

"Leshawna, I think you might have a telepathic gift" I looked at the ghetto girl amazed,

"maybe I was just Goth is my last life" We both bursted out laughing, "but if you must know, I few things I picked up would be hardly any eye contact, playing with their nails or extensions or fidgeting with something in their hands, mostly a phone"

I nodded, my mom had a lot of eye contact but she kept fidgeting with the phone, well that just raises more questions...wonderful.

"umm" I heard a voice behind me, I turned my head and saw one of the jock boys looking at me, well he was wearing a red tracksuit so I'm assuming he's a jock, I raised my eyebrow glaring at him.

He looked uneasy "umm, you're kinda in my seat..."

I blinked a few times before replying "I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously with that thing you're wearing over your head"

"my sweatband?" he replied, raising his eyebrow

"come on girl, give the man back his seat" Leshawna protested still looking at him, and boy did I know that look; she totally digged him, but whatever. I said thanks to Leshawna and walked back to my seat; right behind Duncan.

"what's up?" Duncan greeted me, turning his body around on the chair to face me,

"apparently a lot with Leshawna" I replied looking over at Leshawna who was flirting with Tyler, Duncan looked where I was looking and chuckled "she likes Tyler?"

"what does she even see in him?" I sneered crossing my arms and putting them on the desk "even if they go out he's either gonna leave her for some cheap hoe or die" I turned my head towards the window, but from the corner of my eye I could see Duncan giving me a confused look.

"he's a player?" I heard Duncan ask, I nodded.

"how can you be so sure?"

"he cheated Lindsay with Heather, they were best friends as well, I just don't get it, a relationships not a test so why cheat?"

"I know what your saying aye" Duncan started "my girlfriend was the 'popular' girl at my old school and she would secretly meet up with me after parties and stuff like that, one day I caught her making out with one of the jocks on the tennis court. Looking back I don't even get why I went out with her"

I whipped my head back at Duncan and looking him in the eyes "I guess girls are just as bad as guys then"

He smirked "I guess so"

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell went for recess I bolted out of the class room and to my usual meeting spot, Pixie and Reaper were already down there<p>

"decided to skip class? Not good enough guys" I joked, walking towards them,

"oh is the pot calling the kettle black now? Because I'm certain you were ditching school yesterday smoking dope with that juvy kid." Reaper laughed

"juvy kid? The one with the Mohawk?" Pixie asked, lighting her cigarette, I nodded slowly "he's actually kinda cool"

"you should invite him over here, if he's cool enough to smoke weed with you then he's probably bored shitless talking to those honour students or whatever the principle calls goody goodies" Pixie offered taking a puff from her cigarette,

I blinked, "your joking right? God Pixie what happened you used to be so funny!" I let out a small laugh, seriously hoping she was joking, I just didn't think it was a good idea for Duncan to hang out with us, why? I have no flipping idea.

Pixie eyed me raising her eyebrow "what are you babbling about Gwen? Of course I'm serious, you obviously have a soft spot for this kid if you can even stand having a convocation with him for more than five minutes" she explained, I bit my lip trying to find a good enough reason not to invite him to hang with us

"are you chicken shit or something?" Reaper chuckled, I whipped my head so I was facing him "what? Scared? Are you serious? No!" I protested "I just don't think it's a good idea!"

"why?" Pixie asked "tell him ill give him a BJ if he chills with us at lunch"

I knitted my eyebrows together and glared at Pixie, was she serious? I mean I know she's... Well... adventurous and all that but would she actually do it? And would Duncan let her? Hold on why do I even care? It's not like I like Duncan or anything, I shook that thought out of my head. I don't I don't.

"I'm joking Gwen" Pixie murmured as if she was reading my mind, I shrugged, lighting my cigarette "I know that, wouldn't care if you did anyway"

Pixie raised her eyebrow and took another draw of her cigarette "anyways, I'm expecting you to bring him here at lunch, if you don't ill go get him myself, and you know I will"

I signed in defeat, Pixie was serious, she always means what she says, "Okay, fine"

* * *

><p><strong>DUNCANS POV.<strong>

"Hey vandal boy" Gwen greeted me as she sat down.

I turned around to face her, I raised my eyebrow "have you lost your voice or something?" she asked raising her eyebrow,

"don't I always say hi first?" I asked, its true I do, mostly because she always tells me to go away

"is there a law that says I can't say hi first?"

"touché"

"So anyways, I was wondering..." Gwen shifted her eyes so they were looking out the window, avioiding my gaze, was she feeling awkward? Oh this was too good.

"if..." I continued for her, grinning widely.

"you wanna chill with us at lunch?"

My eyes went as big as plates, Gwen was asking me to hang out with her friends? Was she serious? Was she joking? I looked up and noticed Gwen was still looking at me for an answer "w-what?" I managed to croak out.

"oh geez" Gwen signed placing her hand on her forehead "why are you making it sound you just got asked to have dinner with the queen?"

"wait, let me get this right; your inviting me, Duncan, to hang out with your friends after you've been telling me to stay the hell away from you since the day you met me?"

Gwen raised her eyebrow; confusion was writing all over her face "I thought we were, like friends now"

"we are" I assured her "I was hoping we were anyways"

Gwen smiled at me, it was a smile I hadn't seen before, it was cute; and friendly, she was always cute and friendly, well friendly when she wanted to be anyways. "sweet" she replied. I couldn't help but grin, I knew she wasn't the type to complement people or say nice things so I just take what I can get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, BUT IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL BE YOUR BESTFRIEND! :D or not...whatever makes you review... :3 **


End file.
